emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Rhona Goskirk
|played by = Zoe Henry }}Rhona Goskirk is the mother of Leo Goskirk and ex-wife of Paddy Kirk and Pierce Harris. Storylines 2001-2002: Arrival in Emmerdale and relationship with Marlon Dingle ]] Veterinary Surgeon Rhona Goskirk first arrived in Emmerdale in September 2001 as a locum for Zoe Tate at the Vet's Surgery. Marlon Dingle soon became smitten with Rhona when Paddy Kirk introduced them. After being set up by Paddy and Emily Dingle, Rhona and Marlon went on a date in The Woolpack, which led to them dating. Things between Rhona and Marlon were going steady until Marlon's former girlfriend, Tricia Fisher, returned to the village. Rhona left soon after in October 2001. In June 2002, Rhona returned to the village to temporally replace Zoe after she was diagnosed with schizophrenia and was incapable of working. She and Marlon soon started their relationship again but she would soon leave once again in December. 2010-2011: Return to Emmerdale, relationship with Paddy Kirk and birth of Leo Rhona returns to the village in March 2010 to cover for Paddy at the Vet's Surgery after he is attacked by his foster son Aaron Livesy. She is greeted by Pearl Ladderbanks and Paddy at the Surgery. At lunch, Rhona confesses to Paddy that she was married to and divorced from an unnamed man. After completing her contract, she leaves Emmerdale but later returns to help Paddy as he was tending to Aaron after his suicide attempt. She moves into Dale View with Andy Sugden and Ryan Lamb. Rhona starts bidding on a practice in town, angering Paddy who was also interested as they are then bidding against each other. However, they both lose to a higher bidder and Marlon suggests Paddy let Rhona buy a share of his practice instead and stop the rivalry. On 10th June 2010, they become shared parters in the surgery. Marlon and Rhona soon rekindle their relationship and she moves into Tall Trees Cottage with him. In October 2010 she realized that she no longer loved Marlon but instead had feelings for Paddy. In the start of November, she tells Marlon that she only likes him as a mate and moves out of Tall Trees back to the Dale View. After seeing Paddy dating a woman she pours her heart to him and confesses her love to him, her confession leaves Paddy speechless, the next day Paddy tells her that he feels the same way to her surprise. After they both confess their feeling towards each other she pulls him in for a kiss, he pushes her off as he feels he has betrayed Marlon. Rhona befriends Laurel Thomas when she brings her hamster in the surgery, she confides that she’s thinking of leaving the village from the tension between Marlon and her. Horrified from what Rhona is saying, Laurel tells Paddy to figure things out with Rhona, so she wouldn't leave. Paddy seeing Rhona loading her bags to leave, he begs her to stay, she tells him she can’t handle the drama between her and him. They argue back at the Vet’s on how to deal with the relationship, after a screaming match they passionately embrace. They agree that Paddy will tell Marlon the next day, Paddy tries but can’t go through with telling him. Paddy attempts multiple times to tell Marlon the truth but Rhona soon realizes she has missed her period and later takes a test which comes out positive. Rhona reveals to Marlon that she is carrying his baby, which initially makes him ecstatic but then is horrified when he finds out about Rhona and Paddy's relationship. Marlon then refuses to be part of the baby’s life to the point where he doesn’t go to her first scan. On 13th December 2010, Paddy accompanies Rhona to the scan instead, but there's a sense she feels that Marlon should be there. Rhona's overwhelmed with joy during the scan but panics when the doctor asks for a word and it is revealed the baby is at a high risk of Down Syndrome. Rhona decided to continue with the pregnancy and Marlon and Paddy backed her up happily after Marlon came around to the idea of becoming a father. The trio are all now good friends again. On 31st May 2011, Rhona went into labour, however as she was unable to get hold of Paddy, Marlon and Rhona make their way to the hospital. Paddy is stuck in traffic as Marlon acts as Rhona's rock during the final stage of labour. The baby arrives safely and Marlon and Rhona are overwhelmed as they welcome their child into the world. The next day the baby is named, Leo. 2012-2014: Marriage to Paddy and addiction to painkillers In March 2012, Rhona started to make plans to propose to Paddy. Unfortunately, Paddy got drunk and Rhona couldn't do it. It was up to Marlon to explain to Paddy what was going to happen. Paddy then discussed with Rhona the reasons not to get married and that it was a piece of paper and their love didn't need it. However, Paddy was wracked with guilt and made a T-shirt for Baby Leo to wear saying "Mummy, Please will you marry Daddy Paddy". The plan was for Paddy to say Leo was hot and for Rhona to take off his jacket and see the shirt but Marlon took off the jacket and Paddy got angry, upsetting Rhona. Paddy then followed Rhona into the Ladies Bathroom in the Woolpack where he got down on one knee. Paddy and Rhona then got engaged. On 9th August 2012, Rhona and Paddy marry. Around the same time, Paddy was offered a job in New Zealand and he and Rhona agreed to go. Marlon decided to go too, so he could be close to Leo, but he later changed his mind. Rhona told Marlon that she was still taking Leo to New Zealand. Rhona and Paddy marry, with Marlon arriving at the church at the last minute. During the reception, Marlon informed Rhona and Paddy that he had taken legal action against them taking Leo out of the country. After a lot of debate between Rhona and Laurel about taking Leo to New Zealand, Rhona took off with Leo. Paddy was forced to stay in the village after assaulting a police officer. Later on, Rhona and Leo make a reappearance in the village. During December 2012, after everything had blown over, Rhona's college friend, Vanessa Woodfield, also a qualified vet, arrived in the village to cover for Paddy during his suspension. Rhona was ecstatic at her best friend's arrival, however, Paddy was less happy as he started to become jealous of their friendship and didn't like Vanessa's partying ways. She later agreed to have a share in the surgery and when Paddy was able to return to his duties he, Rhona and Vanessa all had their names above the door. Paddy, however, still disliked Vanessa but they tried to get along for Rhona and the business' sake. During May 2013, Rhona's life took a turn for the worse when she became addicted to the painkillers she was taking for her backache. When she eventually ran out of the pills, her personality changed and she became aggressive towards Paddy and Vanessa. Vanessa sees Rhona raid the surgery's drugs cabinet, warning her of the penalties if she is caught. Rhona apologises and hides while Leo cries in his cot. Vanessa sees this and is shocked by Rhona's state. She tells her that Leo is fine before giving her a pill to make her feel better. This helps initially but Rhona's dependence worsens dramatically. When Rhona and Paddy go on a weekend away with friends Marlon Dingle and Laurel Thomas, Rhona buys painkillers and takes them. As a result, Rhona misses Leo's first steps and tells Paddy that she does not feel well, asking him to take her home but then go back to the cabin while Vanessa looks after her. Vanessa confronts her about stealing painkillers from Sandy Thomas, leaving him in severe pain. Rhona denies it until Vanessa says she can have more painkillers if she admits it and she does. Vanessa then refuses to give her anything and Rhona slaps her. Vanessa then tells Rhona that she needs professional help for her addiction. Vanessa tries to help Rhona wean herself off the painkillers and confesses that she has fallen in love with her. Rhona initially spurns her affection but later makes Vanessa believe she feels the same so she'll keep providing her with drugs. She also started buying drugs from a dealer named Gary. Paddy got suspicious of Rhona's odd behaviour and checked her phone and saw that she had been contacting Gary and lying about where she went. Later, Paddy walked in on Rhona and Vanessa kissing and Vanessa announced their relationship. However, the two had a row and Rhona admitted she was just using Vanessa who devastated left her on her own. Shortly after she had an overdose and was taken to hospital. The truth came out and she started getting help. She went to rehab in late September 2013. 2015-2017: Paddy's affair and being raped by Pierce In September 2015, after Vanessa took home her son from the hospital, Rhona realises that she wants another baby. As she has not got pregnant again, she decides to adopt and discusses it with Paddy. He agrees and Leo's teacher, Tess Harris, is selected as one of their references. Tess befriends Rhona and tells her that she is in love with a married man. Rhona encourages Tess to go for it, saying life is too short. However, in February 2016 after Tess dies in a car accident, Rhona learns that Paddy is Tess's married man. Initially, Rhona insists on carrying on as normal but soon realises that she and Paddy cannot stay together, let alone adopt a child, as things are so bad between them that they didn't realise that Leo was hurting his half-sister, April. Rhona later begins a relationship with Tess' widow Pierce. Her friends are at first sceptical towards the relationship but eventually warms up to him. Except for Vanessa, who continues to express her dislike towards him. In October, after Rhona and Pierce argue, she goes camping with Paddy, Marlon and Leo. However, Pierce arrives and they start arguing again. After Pierce leaves, Paddy and Rhona go after him and are involved in a pile-up, caused by Emma Barton pushing her husband, James, from a bridge. Rhona and Paddy are badly injured but they all survive and Rhona continues her relationship with Pierce. In February 2017, Rhona and Pierce announced their engagement. Everybody is happy for them aside from Vanessa who remains sceptical towards him and their relationship, thinking they're rushing into things. Pierce starts examining possessive behaviour and acting strangely. In March 2017, Vanessa informs Rhona that she doesn't like Pierce, he's not right for her, causing Rhona to storm out after insisting she's happy with him. At home, Rhona decides to try on some underwear for Pierce despite not really wanting too. Rhona models some of the underwear and he begins to record his reluctant fiancée. Despite Rhona not being comfortable, Pierce begins to kiss her with the camera still rolling. Rhona feels insecure about the sex-tape and asks Pierce to delete it after Vanessa accidentally sees it on his computer. Pierce tries to set Vanessa up by making it seem like she purposefully searched for and watched the tape when in actuality he left it there for her to see to make Rhona distrust her. In April Vanessa realises Pierce has lied to Rhona about deleting the tape and while trying to get proof she accidentally sends the video to Paddy and Pearl. Rhona is furious and tells Vanessa she wants her out of her life. However, they later make up and Rhona tells her she wants her at her hen do and wedding. Vanessa skips the ceremony but comes to the reception. Rhona and Pierce married on 24th April 2017, but when they get home Pierce tells Rhona he wants the two of them to move away. Rhona refuses, which leads to Pierce lashing out and insisting she is still in love with Paddy. Rhona denies his accusations but after seeing his violent behaviour Rhona is terrified and tries to run away, telling him they are over. However, Pierce stops her, pushes her to the floor and violently rapes her. The next day she leaves the house and goes to the police. She tells them she was raped and goes through the medical examination but when during the interview she is asked who did this to her she can't take it anymore and leaves. She and Leo go away on holiday while everyone believes she was on honeymoon with Pierce. A few weeks later, Rhona revealed to Vanessa that Pierce raped her on their wedding day. She struggles and it is revealed that when she was away with Leo she started using pills again and leaves again for rehab. Upon her return, Vanessa eventually manages to persuade her into reporting him to the police. When the police come to arrest Pierce, Paddy and Marlon a furious, believing she has lied about him hitting her. However, they are horrified when she admits he raped her. In late July Pierce's trial was held. As Rhona takes the stand, with tears streaming down her face, she talks about the assault and tells the jury how she kept saying no and begged Pierce to stop, but he didn't. Rhona's testimony had had an effect on everyone in the court. The defence tried to paint a picture that the bruises on Rhona's arms were just a result of the couples' wild sex life and Rhona's claims were just an attempt to punish Pierce as she was having an affair with Paddy, Despite this, a few days later, Pierce was found guilty of rape and subsequently sentenced to five years in prison. After the trial, Rhona struggles to cope and seeks comfort in Harriet Finch. In August 2017, Rhona goes to see Pierce in prison. He tries to apologise to her but Rhona can see Pierce is still trying to manipulate and control her, so she calls him a "Sad, pathetic, delusional man". She declares she's going to live the rest of her life the best she can before she walks out. 2018-2019: Relationship with Pete Barton In early 2018, Rhona starts dating Pete Barton after she bids on him in a people's skills auction. A few months later he moves in with her and Leo. In February 2019, while Rhona is on call Pete accidentally drives a tractor into the barn, not knowing Rhona is inside. She gets badly wounded and taken to hospital for surgery. Luckily she makes it but she has some test done and Rhona confides in Vanessa that she has fibroids and the doctors are recommending a hysterectomy. Rhona explains that she didn't want to have any more children but it was a shock having that choice taken from her. Pete struggles to handle this. She later breaks up with Pete as she doesn't want to be the reason he can never have kids. On 11th March 2019, Rhona has a hysterectomy and starts to recover. Pete and Rhona get back together and she asks him to move back in, which he happily agrees to. Following the revelation that the insurance company won't pay for Rhona accident and the vets continuously losing customers to a Bargain Vets, the vets start to find themselves in financial trouble. Pete and Rhona's relationship starts hitting a rough patch after the accident and as Rhona starts thinking she's starting to go through menopause and starts having mood swings. In April, Rhona befriends recently released out of prison, Kim Tate and opens up to her about her menopause and insecurities about her relationship with Pete. However, Vanessa and Paddy continue to be hostile towards Kim, not wanting anything to do with her. Kim takes an interest in the Vets Surgery and wants to buy in but Paddy and Vanessa refuse. Rhona however, thinks it's a good idea to help them out of their financial troubles, and after Kim comes to her with an idea to open up her own practice she convinces Paddy and Vanessa to change their minds and make Kim a partner in the practice. As Rhona keeps struggling in her relationship with Pete, she is upset when Pete opens up to his ex, Debbie Dingle, about her menopause as she thought that was private and feels insecure about Pete still being interested in Debbie, as she is younger and more conventionally attractive, however, Pete insists that isn't the case. In late April, Rhona went on a night out at a club with many of the villagers and ended up kissing Nate Robinson, but soon regretted it. When Nate turned up in the village, as the new help at Butler's Farm (the farm Pete co-owns and works at), Rhona was forced to face him and the guilt led to her admitting her infidelity to Pete. In mid-July 2019, Pete proposes to Rhona who accepts. However, she soon starts having seconds thoughts as she feels the spark has gone away slightly. They have a talk and confess they both love each other but Pete can't give up having kids of his own and Rhona says she needs to be with someone who wants her like she is, and not despite all the things she's lacking. Rhona gives Pete back the ring and they have a tearful goodbye. Rhona later admits to Vanessa that she feels relieved that her and Pete's relationship is over. 2019-: Relationship with Graham Foster ]] Later in the month, Kim sent Graham to the vets to get back at Rhona for helping Jamie trick her into signing over her shares of the business to him. However, Rhona defied Graham and locked them both in and they had no option but to engage in conversation. Rhona pressed Graham as to why he always does Kim’s bidding, and started to admit to her about his and Kim's complicated relationship as well as his part in his ex-wife's death. As Rhona and Graham developed a new understanding of one another, Rhona reminded him that his life was too short to be ruled by someone selfish like Kim – and she suggested to him that he breaks free of her and joins up with Joe wherever he is. In response, Graham didn’t follow through with Kim’s orders. Later, Rhona started moving pieces on Graham's chessboard whilst on call at Home Farm, secretly playing a long game of chess with him. Graham was impressed when in late August he realised she was his secret opponent and even more so when she won with one move. They continued to play and flirted with each other. In October they finally kissed and started going out. however, Kim was not happy and tried many tricks to get them apart, including turning Rhona's colleagues against her and setting her up with a job in France. Rhona grew increasingly annoyed with Kim's antics and quit her job at the vets after clashing with Jamie. She and Graham then decided to go ahead with their move to France but when on Christmas Day Marlon found out about their plans to move and take Leo with them he put a stop to it. However, the couple secretly returned to their original plans and were set to leave the village on 20th January 2020, without telling Marlon. On the same day, Rhona finally revealed their moving plans to Marlon who was devastated and furious. However, their plans would never see the light of day as that same night Graham was murdered. The day following his murder, Rhona was worried when Graham never came home the night before and her worst fear came true when the police informed her that Graham's body had been found. Marlon was arrested due to his very public fight with Graham the night of his murder and he was soon charged with the murder after the murder weapon was found in his house. After Rhona visited him in prison she became convinced he had been set up and became determined to find the real killer and clear Marlon's name. She became convinced that Kim was responsible for Graham's death and became desperate to prove it, going so far as to break into her house in search of evidence. Little did she know that the actual killer, Pierce who had gotten early release and was on a mission to get Rhona back and avenge everyone he thought had hurt her, was lurking in the shadows watching her every move. Quotes "Hello. This is a lovely restaurant." (First line, to Marlon Dingle) ---- "You know, when I said about drumming up more business, I didn't mean going out late at night and mowing down all the local pets." (to Paddy Kirk when he thinks he hit a cat) ---- "Oh, Ladderbanks... Eyes like a hawk, gob like the Mersey Tunnel." (to Vanessa Woodfield about Pearl Ladderbanks) ---- "I'm done here, Pierce. You get treated like a sex offender, because you are one. So good luck with the counselling on that. I'm gonna live the rest of my life now, Pierce, the best I can. You've taken all you're gonna get from me." (to Pierce Harris in a prison visit) ---- "Oh there it is! See? You've just pushed me away, like you're going to end up pushing everyone else away until there's nobody left to control, or manipulate. Rattling around in that big old house of yours, everybody gone!" (to Kim Tate) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Goskirk family Category:Veterinary Surgeons Category:Residents of Dale View Category:2001 debuts Category:Kirk family Category:2012 marriages Category:Residents of Smithy Cottage Category:Residents of Tall Trees Cottage Category:Guests of The Grange B&B Category:2017 marriages Category:Paddy and Marlon's Big Night In characters Category:1976 births Category:Harris family